Secret Is Key
by Pen10
Summary: When Tori and Beck get lead roles in a movie that could make them famous, they learn that they will be each other's love interest in the movie. It seems keeping secrets from Jade is the only solution... but what trouble will they come across? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Is Key**

_What's up everybody! I'm trying a variety of new categories and types of writing. Um, my last short, complete story- Invisible Lies, only got 1 review, by my best friend. Lol. So, I have 2 questions. First, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? And second, am I just not good at that writing style, or what? I am pleased with that one, but I guess you guys aren't? I dunno, so REVIEW and tell me! Flames accepted, because, hey. Without flames, there'd be no good stories. Thanks! Here we go…_

"Hi, Beck!" Tori came up, cheerily.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" I replied.

"Nothing, just flaunting my script in the air… like this…" She said, waving a script in my face dramatically. Wait, what is that title? I snatched the thick packet from her hand. _The Light At Dawn- _what I thought.

"Oh my God, _The Light At Dawn? _Seriously? You got the part… You never even told me you auditioned! Tori?" I excitedly asked.

'Yeah, well… I forgot." She laughed, and I easily saw through her lie. For someone who got a lead role in new movie, she's a terrible liar…

"Uh huh?" I asked expectantly.

"Well… Um, I didn't exactly get the part… yet." She said slowly.

"Um? What? But, you have the whole script…"

"Yeah. Actually, they couldn't find anyone good enough for the lead male part… That's why I wanted to talk to you!"

"Really? You think I could make it?"

"Of course! But, there is just one thing… uh, it might make things just a bit awkward…"

"Uh, um, yes?"

"Well, um. The girl's part kind of… just sort of… is the boy part's love interest. There's a few kissing scenes, and stuff…"

"Oh. Well, I think that, we are both actors. Right? So… let's just… act. And anyways, we have stage- kissed before…"

"I guess that's right… yeah, okay. But… Jade?" She didn't have to explain anything, I understood.

"We could… keep it a secret? She doesn't have to know."

She sighed, "I was afraid that was the only answer… But, it's totally worth it! I mean, this is a huge chance for both of us and… we can't just not do it."

"Okay then. Consider us already dead, then because we are keeping a huge secret from Jadelyn West."

"Yup, dead…" She repeated nervously, sliding a finger across her neck, motioning her death.

"Alright. Uh, meet you at my truck after school?"

"Jade's not catching a ride with you?"

"No, her brother is picking her up… going to a family reunion, I think. So, I'll see you later, then."

"Yeah. I'll have Trina go home alone. Bye!" She waved over her shoulder, smiling a breath- taking smaile my way. Wait… did I just think that?

_Sorry it is SO short, but the first chapters are usually shorter- they are just kicking off the story. I will update this story __**Every Tuesday, but I will need 5 more reviews for me to UPDATE! **__So, for me to update next Tuesday, I will NEED 5 reviews. If I do not get those reviews, I will not update until I DO get them. If I get TEN more reviews, I will update on Tuesday AND Friday. SO. REVIEW. NOOOW! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Is Key: chapter 2**

_Hey people of whatever places you guys live! Lol. Ok, I decided to update early, because I got 8 reviews! So, there will still be an update Tuesday! You guys inspire me=)_

Tori POV

"Hey, Beck." I jogged to catch up with Beck on our way to his truck.

"Oh, hi. So… I hope you have enough information, 'cuz I dunno where the studio is..." He laughed.

"Um, yeah, of course…" I struggled to open my bag to pull out the slip on which I wrote down the address.

"Yup, it's… 2710 Minno Street… almost 3 hours from here." I frowned. How are we supposed to keep this from Jade if we have to mysteriously disappear for more than 3 hours? She already is Beck's lost puppy. She follows him everywhere…

"Well… don't worry. Jade will be gone this whole weekend with her family, remember!"

"Aw, well I doubt it works that fast. It takes way more than just one weekend to shoot a whole movie…"

"True. But, hey, we don't have time for this. We are supposed to be there at 5!" I said and checked my watch. 3:00.

"Oh my God, we have 2 hours to get there! Hurry up, hurry!" I whisper- yelled at him.

2 and a half hours later, we found ourselves sprinting inside the studio. We're 30 minutes late…

"Who are you? I don't recognize you? Are you on the movie? Names, please?" I huge, bulky man with huge muscles badgered us with questions. But, I was NOT getting fired because of him.

"You better MOVE, or so help me, you will be lying in a pool of your own blood. So you better just get out of my way and…" I kept going on, holding my ground.

He surprised me and burst out crying, "Aw, man, fine. Just don't hurt me! Go, GO!"

Me and Beck exchanged confused but amused expressions and sprined through a random door, praying it is the right one. Apparently, we got lucky.

"Uh, hey, everybody…" I said nervously, and walked over to a girl who looked familiar, "Hey, um I'm Tori? I'm like, a whole half hour late, but hey… I'm here right?" I laughed, and for the second time, nervously.

"Uhhh… okay…?" She gave me a look and walked away. I realized: she was not the girl I was to sign in with.

"Oh, yeah! See you later! Thanks for the help! Like, Ttyl!" I pretended to look cool. Not the best cover up, though…

"Oh, hey. You must be Darla!"

"Yes. Name?"

"Vega. Tori. Uh, Tori Vega…"

"Ah, yes. Almost an hour late, no script in hand, and brought unauthorized 'friends' backstage. Perfect."

"Oh, yeah sorry… But, um, this is Beck!" He smiled and waved, "And he actually wants to audition. For the lead male part?"

"Oh," She scowled, "We don't let just anyone-"

I interrupted, "No, no, he's an awesome actor. You'll see!" She hesitated but finally nodded. She mumbled a 'Right this way' and very rudely grabbed him, feeling his hair in the process, leading him down a long hallway. I had to laugh when I heard her asking him if he had a boyfriend, trying to be seductive. Unfortunately, everyone looked at me weird when I accidently snorted…

_Sorry it's short again, guys! But, if I get 5 more reviews, I WILL ALSO UPDATE TUESDAY. REVIEW! Can you guys get me to 15 reviews? :)_


	3. SUPER short chapter Sorry guys!

**Secret Is Key chapter 3**

_Yay, it's Tuesday:D Lol. I've missed you guys! Well, I need 5 more reviews for me to update next Tuesday. Or, I'll update this Friday AND next Tuesday if you give me TEN MORE REVIEWS. Thanks- you're the best!_

Tori POV

Not even 10 minutes later, Beck walked out. His hair was blowing in the wind as he slowly walked out of the room. Wow, he was good looking, and his hair? Insane!

"Oh, sorry, I accidently turned this huge fan on… I was just trying to move it but…" I heard behind me and turned around to stare at the man like he had two heads. Wait… what was I thinking before?

"Hey! Did you get a part?" I all but yelled excitedly.

He paused dramatically and I laughed, but playfully punched his arm.

"Well?"

"No…" He frowned and looked down.

"Aw, Beck, I'm-" I started to apologize, because, wow, he looked genuinely upset.

"I didn't get a part." His frown slowly became a huge, over- excited grin, "I got _THE _part!" He uncharacteristically laughed and bounced just barely in his seat.

"Oh my God, Beck, this is HUGE! You got the part! We got the part!" I squealed.

"And, Btw, you really are an amazing actor. You seemed really sad! No wonder you were picked," I managed to say sincerely between laughs.

After we stopped laughing , we just sat kind of awkwardly until he spoke up.

"So. What now? We got the roles of our life that could make us famous… but? Do we still have rehearsal today?"

"Um, I dunno. I guess so. C'mon"

**4 Hours Later, After Rehearsal:**

We were on our way to his RV when my stomach growled. He smirked.

"Wanna get some McDonald's?"

I blushed, "Yeah, sounds good."

After stopping to eat, we were in the car and I decided I should head home. It was around 8 or 9 and I had some things to take care of like homework.

"Hey, Beck, can you drive me home?"

"Ah, I don't know. Jade will be at my RV anytime now… She likes to check every night and see that I'm not 'cheating on her'. "

"Uh, Beck? Yeah, she'll kill me if she sees me there. I gotta hide. Know of any good places?"

"Yeah, maybe a few. We'll be there in a minute and I want you to go in and immediately hide in the cabinet in the kitchen area. Trust me, you'll fit."

I bit my lip nervously.

"I hope that works…"

_Sorry for shortness. But I'm currently also working on another one, possibly two shot. A friend gave me an idea that I bet all you Jade- haters would love! Please read it. AND REVIEW THIS!_


End file.
